1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mouse systems and more particularly pertains to a new hand held ergonomic computer controller for controlling a computer or game unit in a comfortable, convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer mouse systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer mouse systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art computer mouse systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,668,574; 5,175,534; 5,287,090; 5,648,798; 5,503,040; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,479.
In these respects, the hand held ergonomic computer controller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling a computer or game unit in a comfortable, convenient manner.